


Wish

by Book_freak



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Post Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_freak/pseuds/Book_freak
Summary: Adora knew that this life was beautiful. It was everything she had never let herself wish for. Sometimes it feels far too good to be true though. Maybe it is.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	Wish

_Adora I’m sorry! For everything!_

_I’m taking you home!_

_P-promise?_

_Adora please… stay._

_You’re such an idiot._

_We’re going home._

_What do you want, Adora?_

_I love you! I always have!_

_You coming?_

_A beautiful wish…_

Adora woke calmly. One moment she was asleep and the next she was awake, the sweet air of Brightmoon in her lungs. She lay still. It was a beautiful dream. A beautiful reality.

She reached for the spot beside her where she knew Catra would be sleeping. Instead of her hand landing on her though, it landed on the cold, empty bed. Adora’s eyes flickered open.

No Catra. She looked around the room. No clothes of hers. No sign of her.

_A beautiful wish…_

Fear bubbled in her throat. No. It was real. Wasn’t it? Catra had come back to her, they’d won, she… she loved her.

A cold rush of air burst through the window, shocking Adora further awake and making that wish feel further still away. It had to be real. If it wasn’t real then Catra still hated her, was still with the Horde, and those feelings Adora had forced herself to ignore and bury would remain buried forever.

If it wasn’t real, what was she going to do?

 _What do you want, Adora?_ The question caused an ache over her entire body and her throat swelled. She knew now. Had that image in her head of exactly she wanted the world to be like. Their war over, her friends safe and happy. And Catra, with her. Always.

Just the thought of it had a choked sob breaking free, followed swiftly by another, and another, until tears soaked her pillow, which Adora held onto as tightly as she could. She knew that she shouldn’t cry, shouldn’t let herself feel like this, but that dream still lingered. Space, Horde Prime, and Catra.

The dream had asked her what she wanted, and what she wanted right now was to cry about how none of it was real.

Adora didn’t know how long she lay there and cried. By the time she stopped her head ached, her eyes stung, and she kept coughing, her throat raw. She continued to lay there for some time after she had gotten herself under control, staring at the ceiling. She wasn’t going to sleep for the rest of the night, that much was obvious.

She swallowed. Maybe water would be nice. Something cold to drink, to splash on her face. Something to focus on other than that dream. The wonderful horrible dream that was never going to happen.

She pushed herself to her feet. The floor was cold, but she didn’t bother with shoes.

Her feet were almost silent on the marble floors of Brightmoon, the only sounds that caught Adora’s ears were the sounds of the waterfalls everywhere. She tried to ignore the aching hole in her chest and focus on getting rid of the pounding headache brought on by all her tears. She rested her hands against a wall, waiting for her palms to grow cold before covering her face. She was sure it was red and puffy.

Fresh air might help, she decided, heedless again of the cold.

The grass was damp, but the cold breeze at least made her face feel less swollen. Adora hoped that no one noticed. She didn’t know how she’d explain it to Glimmer or Bow. _Well I had a dream that Catra came back and we won and also I realised I’m kind of in love with her but that doesn’t matter because it’s not real and she’s never gonna feel the same way so I stayed up all night crying about it like a baby._

“Adora?”

The voice made her blood turn to ice, and when Adora looked up and saw its owner, she froze. There she was. Hair shorn as short as it had been in her dream, none of the malice in her eyes that she’d grown so used to. Only concern, warmth, and love. “C-Catra?” She stuttered, starting to tremble.

“Whoa, hey,” She jumped down from the ledge she had been perched on, hands going to Adora’s arms. “What’s going on? What happened?”

Adora only shook more violently. She should explain. How could she explain? “I- you…” She couldn’t. Not now. Instead she could collapse into her girlfriend’s arms, bury her head in her shoulder, and pray that this wasn’t a dream too.

Catra embraced her on impulse, squeezing her tightly. “It’s okay.” She shushed, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Everything’s okay princess, I’ve got you.”

Her breathing became short. “I-I-I thought-”

“Adora, breathe.” Catra murmured. “Deep breaths, okay?”

In the midst of her panic, Adora became dimly aware that Catra was purring against her and forced herself to try to breathe along with the steady rhythm. She had thought that she’d run out of tears, but as she calmed down Adora felt the familiar hotness reach her eyes.

At least now they were tears of relief.

“I-it’s fine.” Adora mumbled, still clinging to Catra with everything she had. “E-everything’s f- it’s okay.”

“Yeah.” She said sarcastically. “I can see that.”

Adora sobbed out a laugh, shoving her. “Shut up.” But it had shocked her back to the present.

Catra smiled sadly, cupping her face in one hand. “Adora.”

She leaned into the touch, fighting the urge to fall back into her girlfriend’s arms and hold her so tightly her ribs cracked. “I love you.”

Catra let out a soft purr. “I love you too.” She murmured. “So will you just tell me what’s wrong?”

Adora sniffled and looked down, suddenly feeling very stupid. “It’s nothing. Just a dumb dream.”

Catra tugged her down to the step, sitting beside her. “I tell you about my dumb dreams all the time.” She nudged, her tail wrapping around Adora’s waist. “The one where all my teeth fell out?”

“It wasn’t like that.”

She smirked. “To be honest I didn’t think you’d be this upset about losing your teeth. Be hard to transform I guess.” Giggles coloured her voice. “Faw the hanaur of grehshkull!”

Despite herself, despite everything, Adora laughed along with her. Imagining toothless She-Ra was funny and sitting here with Catra made her feel… complete.

As her laughter died down, Adora noticed the expectant way that Catra was looking at her. Leaning forwards, her head cocked to one side, ears pricked up, waiting for her to speak. She sighed and looked down. “It’s… hard to describe.” She mumbled, surprised and relieved that no tears stung her eyes now. “The dream was mostly everything that’s happened, but- I don’t know, it felt different. Then I saw- this dream, this _wish_ I had when we were at the heart, and Prime was there, and…” She broke off, taking a deep breath. Catra’s hand grasped her shoulder. “It was like when I woke up, none of this was real. Everything that happened, you… it wasn’t real.”

Catra’s arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her in close. “I’m here.”

Adora fell against her with a sigh. “I know. I don’t know what- it just felt so real. Or not real, I guess. And I woke up and you weren’t there and…”

A kiss pressed against her cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I’ll leave a note next time.”

“Thank you.” Adora sighed, some of the stress on her shoulders easing. The cold chilled her to her bones, but she didn’t want to move. “Can I stay? I know you probably wanted to be alone, but… I keep feeling like I could, I don’t know, slip away, and then all this would go back to being a wish.”

Catra didn’t say anything, and just as Adora started to turn her head, she felt a sudden sharp pain on her arm. She squealed in pain, pulling away from the feeling and looking at her girlfriend, betrayed.

Catra smirked. “Believe you’re awake yet?”

Adora scowled, trying not to get drawn in by that grin. “That’s not what I- _ow,_ Catra!”

“I didn’t hear a yes.”

Adora batted her hand away, laughing despite herself. “Stop it!”

Catra was grinning and poked her in the ribs. “Just proving I’m really here princess.” She drawled, tugging on Adora’s ear next.

She snorted and twisted away, reaching to muss up Catra’s hair. “Well maybe I need to double check!”

“Hey!” Catra ducked away from her hand before abruptly pouncing on her, pushing Adora back onto the ground, both of them laughing now. Seeing her face flushed with laughter, that smile… well, she didn’t really have any choice but to kiss her at that, losing herself in the giddy reminder that yes, Adora loved _her._

Adora didn’t pull away until she felt like she might pass out from lack of air and was delighted to see how unfocused and glazed Catra’s eyes had become. Not to mention the purring that encompassed her entire body. Catra blinked, coming out of her daze, and smirked. “Real enough for you?”

“I love you.” Adora didn’t decide to say the words, but they came out anyway. Her cheeks ached from smiling; she knew she must look like an idiot.

Catra purred loudly and leaned down to kiss her again, quickly. “I love you too.” She whispered, the words brushing against her face. “And I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. Promise.”

She smiled distantly. “Me either.”

Catra rolled off of her, laying on the ground at her side and wrapping an arm around her. “Good.”

Adora melted into her touch and let her eyes flicker shut, savouring the feeling of Catra’s soft purring. Prime had been right about one thing. It was a beautiful wish.

A beautiful reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, that was one hell of a season! I haven't written in a while, but I think this is okay. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
